


Something With Lace

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Lingerie, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | FanficMercy and Tracer go lingerie shopping and get busy in the dressing room.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Something With Lace

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“I don’t need any,” Angela protested lightly. She was being dragged along by one arm, tugged towards the store with the bright pink neon sign that read _La Senza_. A lingerie store.

Lena made a charming noise in disagreement. “Come on, Ange. I’ve seen your bras and panties. Boring. Beige. You’ve had them for years-!” 

“They’re comfortable.” 

“They’re no fun!” 

La Senza was definitely not a place she would ever choose to shop at. Even if she was going to buy racy lingerie it would be at a different store. Somewhere with a little refinement. This stuff was all much too young for her with bright colors and mini bows in places and little bedazzlements with decorative glittering jewels. Not that Angela could get a good look at any of it the way Lena was pulling her through the store. She was a woman on a mission and she wasn't inclined to stop until she found what she was looking for. 

“Oh!” Lena’s eyes glittered like she was seeing stars for the first time. “What about these?” 

She pulled _something_ off the rack on the wall, lifting the hanger to brandish the garment. The sign nearby said bodysuits but this was… just a bunch of straps. 

“Lena I can’t wear that.” 

“Sure you could.” 

There was a mannequin nearby, just a torso with no real arms or legs to speak of but elegant rounded off stumps and an enticing twist to its hips. It was showing off how the straps were meant to be worn. The way they would crisscross over Angela’s ribs, cup her breasts. Wrap around her waist, dip in between her thighs. Beautiful but strikingly impractical. She wouldn’t last five minutes in the lab or out in the field with that on underneath. 

Lena seemed to know just what she was thinking. “Not for every day. Just for special occasions.” She gave Angela a suggestive nudge. 

Ah. Well. That was different. “What kind of special occasions?” She inquired thoughtfully. 

“Ohh, I dunno.” Lena playfully circled around a display with all different kinds of panties in neat little shelves and drawers. “My birthday? Your birthday. Christmas. New Years. Or just, me coming home after a day filling out and filing reports. That could be an occasion!”

Angela was beginning to see the appeal. More than that, she could tell Lena was interested in this. What better reason to indulge in something than to delight her girlfriend? 

“No straps,” she decided. “But. Maybe... something with lace?” 

Lena brightened, excited. Grinning wide she immediately went on the hunt to find something that would suit Angela perfectly. Angela did her own perusing, browsing the different teddys thoughtfully. She was trying to imagine herself wearing some of this stuff. 

“Hey, Ange!” Lena called from over by the matching sets. “What size are you?” 

Angela made her way over so that she wouldn’t have to shout across the store. Lena was going through a rack of bras and panties, all black, some with velvet and others with satin and lace. 

“Medium?” Angela guessed. Most of her clothes were at least, though she could fit into smalls and felt comfortable in larges. 

“What’s your bra size?” 

Well. Angela wasn’t quite sure about that. It really had been a while since she’d bought any new. Years, even. 

Apparently not answering right away was an answer in itself. Lena reached out for her hand and squeezed it, almost reassuringly, but there was a mischievous look on her face. 

“We’ll just have to try stuff on won’t we?” 

She was on the move again, this time hurrying towards the bras. She tugged Angela along with her. There was a whole wall depicting bras of different styles and colors. Angela lingered beside the baby blue ones, eyeing them curiously. It was such a pretty color... 

Lena picked blue bras out in a handful of different sizes. The styles weren’t really any that Angela would have picked for herself. The bows on them were a little too cutesy and there was some interesting bejeweling going on. When she raised a questioning eyebrow, Lena waved her off. 

“These are just to get a size idea. We can pick out cuter styles later on.” 

So it was decided. Their next stop was the dressing room. It felt like they were zipping around the store, bouncing from one section to the other, but then again it always felt like that when she was with Lena. Angela liked it, if she was being honest. She liked holding Lena’s hand while Lena soldiered ahead of her, leading her on to an adventure. 

When they found the dressing rooms Lena scurried into one of them with Angela. Angela opened her mouth to question, wondering if this was allowed, but Lena was quicker. 

“I’ll help you size things,” she said with a wink. 

In that case, Angela was going to need all the help she could get. 

There wasn’t much space in the fitting room. It had a conveniently placed bench on one side and a full length mirror against the opposite wall. Lena took over the bench, placing her armful of undergarments down there. She hummed thoughtfully, picking one out and holding it up. 

“Let’s try this.” 

Angela dutifully disrobed, taking off her blouse to neatly fold it and set it aside. She caught sight of her own reflection, noticing that the bra she was wearing wasn’t nearly as nice as any of the ones that had been in the store. And to think this morning when she put it on she considered it her best bra. Maybe Lena was right about this. 

She unclasped it, sliding it off. Although she had been naked in front of Lena plenty of times, there was something a little scandalous about disrobing in front of her in public. Or, well. Semi public. Lena took her bra and inspected the tag on it before sifting through the blue bras on the bench for just the one she was looking for. 

“Wait, this one!” She took it off the hanger and thrust it over. 

Angela slipped it on. It seemed to fit well enough. Lena helped her with clasp in the back and adjusted the straps so they sat just so. Angela turned to admire herself in the mirror, absolutely stunned by the difference a simple bra made. 

It was so... pretty. She was so pretty. The blue looked exceptionally good on her. There was something soft about it that suited her. She had never really considered the merits of lingerie and how it might look on her. Clearly she had been remiss. 

“Mm, not quite right,” Lena decided. She turned around to sort through the collection of bras she had. 

“Not quite right?” Angela saw no flaws here. 

“You need a bigger cup size.” 

Oh. 

Lena offered her a different bra to try. It was the same color but it had lace where the other one had none. Angela exchanged one bra for another, trying the lacy one on instead. Again, Lena helped her with the finishing touches. She did notice a slight difference in the cup sizes, it felt a little better. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror, eyes roving over her own reflection. She liked what she saw. More than she thought she would. She turned to her side, regarding her profile thoughtfully. She reached up to cup her own breasts through the soft fabric of the bra. Fingers lingering, she stroked over the delicate lace. 

She noticed Lena over her shoulder, also staring hard at Angela’s breasts. She had done as much before. Anytime Angela was undressed it was straight where Lena’s eyes went. Eyes. Fingers. Lips. 

Over her shoulder, Lena had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. There was a clear expression of want on her face. It was in her eyes, and in the way her eyebrows drew together. 

The same expression she had when Angela was getting out of the shower, towel wrapped around her body, tits glistening with beads of water. The same expression she had when Angela was feeling frisky, beckoning her to bed where she was waiting, naked, with just the sheets for cover. The same expression she had on chilly mornings when Angela crawled out of bed with just a large t-shirt on and her hard nipples visible through the fabric. 

“God, Ange,” Lena groaned. Her hands slipped around to cup Angela’s breasts through her bra too. She was staring into the mirror, taking in the image of her girlfriend looking glorious in baby blue and lace. “You look so good.” 

Angela always felt appreciated by Lena. She always felt sexy when Lena looked and her and touched her like this. There was something different now. Something more intense. Something that made Angela feel like a seductress instead of just a pretty girlfriend. 

She turned around to face Lena, showing her the view from the front. It was right then and there that she realized that Lena's desire wouldn't wait until they made it home. It was something hot and strong, heavy in the look of her brown eyes and they way they stared hard and hungry at Angela's beautifully adorned breasts. 

She had thought undressing in front of her girlfriend in a semi-public setting like a dressing room was scandalous. Angela was about to learn just how scandalous they could get. Lena's lips found her skin, petal soft and deliciously warm, kissing into her bared cleavage. Nevermind the fact that someone else might know the two of them were in there, taking their sweet time. Nevermind the fact that other customers might hear them. If anything, that made it even more exciting. 

Suddenly very turned on by the idea of having sex somewhere they could conceivably be caught, Angela had to bite a lip to stifle a groan. She reached for Lena's wrists, drawing her hands where she wanted them to touch. One warm palm found the bulge of her breast, cupping her through the blue fabric. The other she guided towards the waistband of her pants. 

Lena seemed a little surprised, though not disappointed in the slightest with this turn of events. She gasped a little, quietly, and Angela hurriedly leaned in to press their lips together, swallowing up the sound. "Shh," she whispered against Lena's mouth. They would need to be quiet as church mice if they wanted to get away with this. 

And get away with it they did. Angela hurriedly undid the button and zip on her slacks, opening them enough for Lena to thrust a hand down, into her underwear. Plain ones, like the plain bra she had been wearing earlier. They could buy new ones to match her new bras once they were finished here. 

Lena slid her fingers down deep, delighted to find Angela was wet and ready for her. She was good with her fingers. Always had been. Good with her tongue too but this seemed like the better option for the situation they were in. Angela stayed kissing Lena, almost desperately, as if their open mouthed kisses were they only thing that could stop their whimpers and moans from escaping. 

In her baby blue bra with Lena's spit on her tongue, Angela came hard and fast to the sensation of two fingers working over her clit. Her orgasm struck her fast, burning through her like lightning. She found herself squeezing Lena's wrists, nails digging in deep. Their breathing was heavy and suspicious but neither of them could help it. 

Lena wasn't satisfied with just one climax though. As soon as Angela was done shivering through the first, she kept on stroking, coaxing out a second right there in La Senza's dressing room. 

When Angela and Lena came stumbling out of the dressing room some time later, they were flushed faced and rosy lipped. Angela knew there were strands of hair stuck to the back of her neck with sweat. She had cleaned herself up, put her clothes back on, made sure her buttons were all done up and that she didn't look a mess. 

None of the patrons or staff were staring her conspicuously and yet she felt especially paranoid, blushing harder as she took a few baby blue bras up to the check out desk. Lena joined her moments later after having taken a quick detour to the underwear section to grab some matching panties. The nice young lady that checked them out seemed none-the-wiser as to what had happened in the dressing room. 

Angela and Lena would be back, of course. For some more bras in cuter styles, for some other lingerie maybe. Now that Angela knew the appeal of beautiful undergarments such as these, she wanted to embrace them and buy more. Much more. 

Or, they might come back just to use the dressing room, again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
